There's Always A Way
by overthewire
Summary: Lois and Clark would do anything for each other, even giving up the things they hold dear, to stay together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all! Here's my first go at an actual fic that isn't some quick bit of fluff I wrote in an old journal. Boredom plus 16 hours in a car equals lots of writing ideas, and this story popped out. It's not the newest or greatest idea for a story, but maybe somebody out there will enjoy it anyways. Hope it entertains ya!

**Chapter 1: Life is Good**

Even in the dark with only the slightest hint of moonlight coming through the blinds, Lois could see something was bothering her husband. She swept her bangs out of her eyes and glanced at the alarm clock, noting it was just going on four in the morning. After Clark had left the bed to pace quietly in the corner, Lois had woken up when she felt the sheets get cold. Now she was attempting to figure out what was bothering him.

"Come back to bed," Lois said, her voice thick with sleep. Clark spun around to look at her, having not realized she was awake. "And tell me what's bothering you." Clark sighed and ran a hand through his hair, knowing that he could no longer attempt to struggle through his worries in solitude now that Lois was aware of them. He came back over to the bed, sliding in under the cool sheets. Lois snuggled up close to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her cheek on his broad chest.

"Jeez your feet are freezing!" Clark exclaimed.

"That's what happens when you leave the bed," Lois laughed. "But you're just stalling. I know my cold toes don't bother you."

"It's nothing," Clark whispered, pulling Lois closer to him and closing his eyes.

"You do know if you don't tell me tonight that I'm only going to hound you about it at work tomorrow," Lois said matter-of-factly. It wasn't up for discussion, and Clark knew it. He started running his fingers through Lois' hair, an act that always calmed both of them down.

"I had a dream. Shook me up. That's all."

"What happened?"

"I don't know actually. I couldn't really remember anything when I woke up. I was suddenly wide awake and I had this sort of... feeling of anxiety. I was trying to figure it out and remember, but you caught me before I decided to take a quick flight to shake it off."

"Oh," Lois said, pulling herself away from where she had buried herself in Clark's chest to look up at him. "You can still go you know. If that'll help?"

Clark opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I think you've helped enough that I don't need to," he replied as he kissed her on the forehead to punctuate his statement. "And I think your toes will fall off if I don't keep them warm for you." Lois smiled, knowing that the problem was solved, and she snuggled into Clark's chest again.

"I bet it was all that chinese food that gave you the weird dream," Lois said. "Maybe you should cut back." Clark smiled. Leave it to Lois to fix the issue with a joke. He wasn't going to let her get away with it though. Not completely, anyway.

"Oh yeah?" Clark asked, giving her a squeeze. "This coming from the woman who ate five whole pieces of crab rangoon."

"Did not! I had three."

"Honey, not only am I a reporter, but I'm a superhero. Did you really think I wouldn't notice you sneaking those other two pieces while I was re-reading the notes from today?" Clark's eyebrows rose but the expression was lost in the dark. Lois was still snuggled in his chest.

"Alright, alright. You win. I _love_ that crab rangoon from Jade Spoon. It's a weakness."

"But at least you're admitting it. That's the first step."

"Can it buddy. You don't even want me to bring up your weaknesses. Especially not at 4 in the morning," Lois growled.

"Ah, but I only have one," Clark said with a grin.

"That's what _you_ think," Lois laughed.

"Try me."

"Your mom's apple pie," Lois said.

"Damn! Right to the quick! You know me too well Miss Lane."

"And don't you forget it," Lois smiled, closing her eyes, finally exhausted of the conversation and willing sleep to come once again.

"Never," Clark whispered, free of his previous anxiety, content in bed with his Lois.

* * *

><p>Clark could hear Lois cursing under her breath in the bedroom, and he smiled as he decided to pour her coffee into a travel mug. She'd woken up late and was having trouble starting the day. While Clark knew it was his fault she was short on sleep, he found her rushing around the apartment rather endearing. He probably wouldn't find it so funny if he couldn't move at speeds that broke the sound barrier.<p>

A loud thud, followed by an even louder, "FUCK!" came from the bedroom and Clark stopped adding vanilla creamer to their coffee to check in on Lois. A quick focus of his eyes and Clark could see her bent over in front of the bed, one hand on her head, the other one blindly swiping underneath the oak frame. He could see what all the fuss was about- an errant patent leather pump was just out of her reach. With a grin he sped into the bedroom and promptly lifted the bed over his head. Lois got up off of her knees and bent down to grab the missing heel. She stepped out of Clark's way and smoothed out her skirt while he lowered the bed back to it's rightful place.

"You could have done that _before _I slammed my head," Lois harrumphed, shoving the heel on her foot and taking off down the hall for the kitchen.

"Sorry honey, I was fixing your coffee," Clark said as he appeared before Lois in a blur, handing over her travel mug. Lois took the mug and gave Clark a quick peck on the cheek.

"You're forgiven, now let's get going or we're going to be late."

"How did you ever get to the Planet on time before you met me?" Clark chuckled as he grabbed both of their briefcases in one hand and put the other around Lois' waist.

"Sheer luck and aggressive driving," Lois smiled, giving him another peck on the cheek before he swept both of them up and took off high into the sky.

Lois was adjusting her hair as the elevator opened up to reveal the already bustling bullpen of the Daily Planet. "I really need to invest in some heavy duty hair spray one of these days. You'd think I would've learned by now," she grumbled as she continued to adjust her waves with her free hand while following Clark to their desks.

"I think it's sexy. The windblown look," Clark whispered in her ear as he set down Lois' briefcase before going to sit at his desk. Lois smiled and a hint of a blush crept into her cheeks. She too sat down, took another swig of coffee out of her mug, and began pulling notes out of her briefcase.

"Morning guys!" a shout came from over the top of Lois's one cubicle wall that blocked her and Clark off from Gil and Ron. Clearly Gil wasn't in yet as Jimmy was peering over from his side of the wall at Lois and Clark.

"Morning Jim," Clark said cheerily.

"Hey Jimmy," Lois smiled, unfazed by the young man peering down at her work.

"I've finally figured out my Halloween costume idea," Jimmy exclaimed excitedly, as if this was the biggest news the bullpen would see all day. He hopped off of Gil's chair, which he had been standing on to see over the cubicle wall, and came around to sit on the edge of the middle of Lois and Clark's back to back desks.

Clark glanced at the calendar hanging on his side of the cubicle wall with a puzzled expression. "Jimmy, it's August."

"Clark, good costumes take time," Lois said with a look at Clark that said 'play nice.'

"Right, and that means I've only got, like, 2 months left."

"Alright, alright," Clark conceded with a roll of his eyes.

"So take a guess!" Jimmy cried, practically bouncing on the desktops.

Lois began sucking on the end of the pen she was currently holding and her eyebrows knit together in thought. "Hmm. Waldo?" she asked.

"Nope."

"The Lone Ranger?" Clark tried.

"The who?" Jimmy asked. Lois snorted, earning her a glance from Clark that said '_you_ play nice.'

"Robin?" Lois tried again. Clark tried to hide a smile. He made a mental note to tell Bruce about the image of Jimmy in Robin's costume.

"LANE! KENT! Get in here!" bellowed Perry from across the room. The costume debate was over for now.

"Coming Chief!" Lois yelled. She grabbed a notepad before turning to Jimmy and saying, "We'll keep brainstorming." She winked and followed Clark to Perry's office. After taking their respective seats, Perry started.

"Alright. Where do you two stand on this case?"

"Sanderson is still pleading not guilty. I'm positive, as I'm sure the court is, that he embezzled all that money from Willis & Co. but nobody has strong enough evidence, and he knows it," Lois explained.

"We're going through old files from the company to see if the reported income in each quarter meets what was actually being made to see if we can spot when the company started losing money. He had to have been taking small amounts for years and years but he seems to have all the paperwork covered so far. Hopefully we can find a connection to him though. That $22 million he suddenly made didn't come from nowhere," Clark added.

"Good, keep it up. If anyone can nail this guy it's you two," Perry grunted, pleased with his top reporting team. "I had a story on the new Metro Park vote but I'll pass it along to Ron so you two can keep on this case. That's all I need from you then, go figure it out."

"Thanks Chief," Clark said.

Perry nodded and pointed to Lois as an after thought, "Oh, and Jimmy is going as Teen Wolf this Halloween. He told me so the minute he walked in this morning."

"Dammit Chief! I would've figured it out," Lois whined. Perry and Clark smiled as she stamped her heel and walked out of the office and back towards her desk.

"I don't know how you handle her Clark," Perry said with a chuckle. It was always a good day when he could push Lois' buttons a little first thing in the morning.

"With mountains of patience," he answered before leaving the office as well, Perry shaking his head as he went. Lois had already resumed the costume discussion with Jimmy by the time Clark had walked over.

"You could borrow Clark's old Smallville letter jacket. Although it would probably be way too big for you."

"I can't believe the Chief spilled the beans! Wait until you see the mask I'm trying to get. It's awesome."

"Hey Lois, I was gonna start on the 2005 company spending reports, see if there's anything in there," Clark said as he sat down at his desk once more.

Jimmy hopped off Lois' desk where he had been perched and started backing towards the elevators. "Oh! Hey I'll get outta your way. I gotta get some shots of the proposed site of the new Metro Park for the Chief anyways. I'll check ya guys later!"

"Bye Jimmy!" Lois and Clark said simultaneously.

"Would you like me to just handle these files?" Clark asked once Jimmy was out of sight.

"I explained this to you last night over that chinese food Smallville. Where's the fun in that? You'd get all the credit. Not all of us can speed our way through tedious corporate files, and I like it that way," Lois smiled. She winked at Clark before grabbing the 2006 spending reports up off the middle of their desks.

"Yes ma'am," Clark replied, happy at work with all of the anxieties from the previous night forgotten. Clark took a moment to appreciate how great life was. Lois looked radiant, her eyes scanning the reports, the end of her pen in her mouth, her dark waves of hair flowing just over her shoulders. Yes, life was good, and Clark knew just how good he had it. On the other side of the city, another man was appreciating life as well- life on the outside of Stryker's.

* * *

><p>Dr. Raymond Burke took in a deep breath and smiled. The summer sunshine felt good on his face, and he instantly felt rejuvenated as he stepped inside the sleek black car and rode away towards downtown Metropolis. It had been 10 years since Dr. Burke had been on the outside, no thanks to a spunky young reporter. It would have been longer, but good behavior goes a long way. Besides, he smiled, he had truly reformed. Although Dr. Burke had originally been arrested for illegally testing new medical technology of his design on unwilling human subjects, he had only one piece of technology he wished to test this time, and only one subject he wanted to try it on- Lois Lane.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dessert**

The window rolled down silently and the sounds of the city came spilling into the vehicle. The streets were crowded and noisy, the height of a glorious summer day in Metropolis. Dr. Burke stuck his head out of the window and looked up at the iconic building before him. Rising high above the city streets, gleaming in the sunshine. The globe on top spun slowly, just as he remembered it, and a wicked grin spread across his face. He pulled his head back inside the car and rolled the window up again, sealing off the humid air from outside.

"Everything is ready?" Dr. Burke asked, his wicked grin still in place. The man sitting beside him was sweating despite the cool air conditioned climate of the car, and it was undetermined as to whether this was from nerves or the extra weight the man carried, primarily in his belly. The sweaty, overweight man was Max Hodge, and he was Dr. Burke's closest associate. Everything about him reeked "untrustworthy," from his unkempt sideburns to his fat fingers covered in fat gold rings. But Max Hodge knew how to get things done.

"Everything is ready sir. The lab has been built to your specifications in the basement, as well as the front office you requested," Max replied, careful not to make eye contact with his employer.

"And the other two floors?"

"Also finished to your specifications, although we're waiting on the rest of your technology to complete the last step."

"In good time Maxwell, we're nearly there. Now that I'm out I can begin work again, and this time it will be incredibly satisfying," Burke said as the grin he was wearing widened. "What's the address?"

"It's the 12th street walk-up. Number 52," Max replied, looking at the driver in the front of the car.

"You heard the man. Drive."

A sleek black car with black tinted windows sped away from the front of the Daily Planet as Lois and Clark stepped out of the giant revolving doors out onto the bustling pavement.

"I'm just saying, if Clint Eastwood and Harrison Ford were in a duel, I'd put my money on Harrison Ford."

"But Lois, Clint Eastwood is _the _cowboy. He is the _original_," Clark argued.

"Look, I love Clint Eastwood, don't get me wrong. I'm just saying a guy who is both Han Solo _and _Indiana Jones is gonna kick Eastwood's cowboy ass," Lois replied with a shrug of her shoulders, as if she was apologizing for Clark's poor choice in the matter.

"Ok Lois but you do realize that Harrison Ford isn't actually a jedi, right?" Lois stopped dead in her tracks and swung around to look at Clark. He was taken back by her quick movement and the glare she was directing at him. Clark nearly groaned, he knew what sort of a beating was headed his way. Her look hinted at amusement but mostly seemed to say that she now had Clark exactly where she wanted him.

"You do realize the irony of that statement right?" Lois suddenly had a knowing grin on her face and one eyebrow went up.

"Umm-"

"Clark Kent, the mild-mannered reporter of the Daily Planet, is attempting to tell me that the actor Harrison Ford is not, in fact, a jedi."

"Well, yeah-"

"And do you have any proof Mr. Reporter?"

Clark put a hand on his hip and readjusted his glasses. Clearly he was irritated with this argument. "Lois, please. Of course Harrison Ford is not a jedi."

"Oh this just keeps getting better. Again I'm asking you, where's your proof?" Lois put her hand on her hip to match Clark. Clark knew she was merely setting up her argument, it was only a matter of time before her logic would come raining down on him, he just wasn't sure what it would be this time.

"I don't have any," Clark mumbled.

"Right. See, it's rather funny that Clark Kent, mild-mannered reporter, doesn't think it's possible for actor Harrison Ford to be a jedi. Do you know why Clark?" Lois's grin had gotten wider, and if it was possible, her eyebrow had risen even higher on her forehead.

"No I can't say-"

"Let me tell you why it's so funny Clark," Lois said, using her index finger to indicate that he should come closer. Clark rolled his eyes, but took a step toward Lois. She leaned into him, standing on the tip-toes of her high heels and whispered in Clark's ear, "Clark Kent is actually _Superman_."

Lois stepped back from Clark to look at his face with a smug smile. Clark merely stood there with a sour look on his face. Lois winked, whipped around, and began walking back down the busy sidewalk at her usual quick pace. After pausing a moment to take in Lois' statement, Clark ran to catch up to her and kept up beside her.

"Ok now that's not fair. And it doesn't prove anything. You haven't won the argument," Clark stated.

"Oh but I have. Man did you walk right into that one! I just think it's rather unfair for a reporter who moonlights as a superhero to judge an actor on whether or not he has the potential to be a jedi."

"Lois, there is no such thing as a jedi," Clark stated matter-of-factly. Again, Lois stopped and Clark turned to face her. Her eyes twinkled, but her face was serious.

"There was a time when there was no such thing as a superhero."

Lois let a small smile creep into her lips, and slipped her arm into Clark's, pulling him close to her and resuming her walk to the courthouse with him. They both were quiet for a moment, then Clark finally let out a "You win." Lois squeezed his arm.

"I always do."

A young woman with a full figure was making her way down a long hallway with low lighting and dark panelled walls, a large folder full of files in hand. Her heels made no noise on the think carpet that ran the length of the hallway, and she knocked on solid oak doors before stepping inside a large office.

"You've known for me how many years darling, of course I can handle it. Why else would you be entrusting me?" a woman said from behind a giant desk, her phone to her ear. Her lithe frame was just barely visible in a black leather chair before she spun around to look at her secretary. "Of course. You know you can count on me," she continued, waving the meek secretary forward for the files she held in her hand. After they had been left on her desk she addressed her phone again, "I have to go, my secretary just gave me the paperwork. Yes. Take care of yourself darling," she finished, hanging up the phone. After skimming the files she looked up at her secretary. "Anything else?"

"Just the paperwork. Did you need anything else while I'm here Ms. Diamond?"

"That'll be all," the slender woman said in a droll voice, waving off the other woman. Serena Diamond sighed happily, taking in the spectacle that was the CEO office of Lexcorp. What was now _her _office. She practically purred with delight. The floor to ceiling windows gleamed with the shining city that was now hers to lord over. She had waited so long for this day, and now it was finally here. _Why not celebrate it?_ she thought, sauntering back to her desk to buzz for some champagne to be brought up.

"The lab seems to be in good shape so far, good work Max," Dr. Burke said as he examined the room at Number 52. Max smiled, pleased that his employer was pleased. "It'll be nice to be working again. The front office is well done as well. I take it the particular shipment I've requested that has not yet arrived to complete the second and third floors will be here promptly?"

Max cleared his throat and took his hands out of his pockets, his smug demeanor wavering slightly. "The lead panelling should be here in two days, the kryptonite shipment will take longer due to the _nature_ of the contents. My guys say the end of the week. We have to be careful with that one."

"I understand completely Max," Dr. Burke smiled, patting his associate on the back. "I've waited this long, I can be patient still if it means doing this right."

"Yes sir," Max grinned.

"Make sure that when the supplies arrive that the panic room on the third floor is constructed first. Your boys can work on the holding cell on the second floor after. We have to be sure my safety is in order no matter what stage of the game I'm in down at the lab. He may find us out sooner than we'd like, though I hope not."

"You got it Dr. Burke," Max replied. "Everything will go according to plan."

"Excellent," Dr. Burke replied, his lips curling into a half-smile and his eyes burning with the future he saw laid out before him.

"Well that hearing was useless," Lois moaned in the quiet of the elevator at the Daily Planet. Clark smiled and put his arm around her. He felt her body loosen up as she leaned on him.

"Maybe so, but at least they _are_ going to have a trial. Judge Plodhurst could have thrown the case out, since they really don't have any evidence on the guy, but he could tell something was amiss. Sanderson didn't conjure 22 million out of thin air," Clark stated. "I know you want to be the one to break this case open but we may have to leave it up to the courts."

"Ugh well someone needs to nail the guy, it might as well be me," Lois huffed. Clark raised an eyebrow. "Oh you know what I meant." The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Several people had already left to go home for the day, it was nearing 4:30 in the afternoon. The bullpen was either insanely hectic this time of day, people rushing to make deadline, or it was quiet as people worked quickly at their desks to finish up at a reasonable hour in order to go home. This night it was relatively quiet, as the news days had been relatively quiet.

Lois and Clark made their way to their desks, settling in for at least another hour or so of poring over notes and spending reports. The whir of computers and clacking of keys filled the air and every now and then Clark would steal a glance at his wife, squinting at the black grid of Willis & Co. book-keeping on the pages before her. She always pretended not to notice when he looked at her, but she'd return the favor moments later by stealing glances at him as well, pausing to admire his jaw line. After doing this for a while, like a couple of nervous teenagers, Clark made a point of catching Lois at it. She'd been staring at the top button of his crisp white shirt, knowing exactly what lay an inch or so below it.

Clark smiled at her as she continued to admire what only she knew lay beneath. He leaned back in his swivel chair and Lois met his eyes with a smile. "I don't think we'll be getting any farther tonight," Clark said. "It's nearly 7, and I think we should go home and you can let me cook you pasta and we'll open a bottle of wine-"

"Say no more handsome, I see where you're going with this," Lois replied quietly, biting her lip as she began stacking up papers on her desk. Her eyes never left Clark's.

"But I haven't even got to dessert yet," Clark said huskily.

"Honey, I think I can take care of that," Lois whispered sexily as she clicked her briefcase. She got up and sauntered over to Clark, leaned over and kissed him chastely on the cheek before whispering, "I'll meet you on the roof." Lois made her way to the elevator and clicked the up button, and Clark stared until the doors closed. She smiled in the elevator as she pressed the button to take her up to the roof access, and Clark x-rayed through the steel doors to watch his wife rise up to the top of the building. She had unbuttoned two of the top buttons of her blouse, her chest threatening to spill out as she stepped out into the warm summer air. Clark swallowed noisily as he loosened his tie, and began packing up his things to leave as well. After being married to Lois he wondered if he'd ever quit feeling nervous with excitement when Lois would flirt with him, but after all this time he still got worked up around her, and he loved it that way.

"Your carriage awaits, Miss Lane," Clark said as he walked out onto the roof. His wife was at the edge of the roof, looking out across the city, the sun still warming her face. Clark walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Mmm I think your arms will do just fine," Lois sighed happily as she rest her head back on his chest.

"Maybe we should just skip dinner and go straight for dessert," Clark chuckled.

"You can't promise me your amazing Italian food and then take it back. How rude!" Lois admonished. She played with Clark's fingers on her waist, still gazing out across he city.

"It's beautiful," Clark whispered.

"Mmm, I've spent so many nights up here looking out over the city, in every season, and it never ceases to amaze me."

"Neither do you," Clark said, laying a kiss on her neck.

"Let's take the long way home tonight," Lois said, turning around in his arms to look up at his eyes.

"Hold tight," Clark whispered in her ear as he pulled her waist tight. She smiled up at him as he shot off into the evening sky.

Serena Diamond made her way through a series of tunnels and doors, pausing at each one to swipe the necessary entry card, until she found herself inside a large, noisy hangar. Assembly lines full of men working to construct what looked like metal battle-suits were laid out before her, sparks showered the space as pieces were welded together, and Serena smiled. After watching a few moments as the men worked, she exited the hangar and went around the corner to another room. After swiping her card, she entered a laboratory that buzzed with men and women milling about in lab coats. The room had several workspaces where different stage of research were being done. Large computers and monitoring machines whirred.

"Ms. Diamond," a woman said cordially as she approached the new CEO, offering her hand.

"Dr. Carter, I presume," Serena replied, shaking the woman's hand before her. "It's a pleasure."

"Pleasure's all mine. We've actually met before, you were about 13 at the time," Dr. Carter smiled.

"Ah. Forgive me for not remembering, I had very little interest in my father's work as a young teenager," Serena smiled tightly.

"I can imagine. But you've come along way. I'm honored to be continuing his work."

"And how is your work coming along doctor?" Serena asked as she stepped forward to examine the contents of the lab. It all meant very little to her, she still had no interest in her father's work, so long as it served its intending purpose she couldn't be bothered to know how it worked.

"We're still trying to merge the research from Syntex Labs with the work that Lexcorp has done on the subject. It seems though that both findings show the same isotope that is necessary to create the effects of the original in the synthetic material. If we can find the right reaction to create said isotope, then we can create and effective synthetic material.

"And how long do you think this process will take you?"

"Well, considering the research matches up, we're already off to a good start. However it's difficult to say how long it could take to find the right reactants or reagents necessary to create the chemical compound we want. However, with Lexcorp funded I've assembled the best team I possibly can and we're already doing the math, as you might say, as we speak."

"Excellent Dr. Carter. I have faith in you, just as Lex did," Serena smiled.

"Thank you Ms. Diamond," Dr. Carter smiled.

Serena looked over the lab once more before walking out of the locked doors. She made her way back to her office, leaving a note for her secretary to compile the necessary report on the day's progress. After finishing her business for the evening, Serena entered a private elevator that would lead to her brand new penthouse at the very top of the Lexcorp building. She smiled coyly as the doors opened to her new luxurious home. She was finally on top of the world.

Lois giggled as Clark scooped her up off the balcony and brought her back inside to the bedroom. She was looking hungrily at his lips as he carried her over the threshold.

"You have some Merlot, right there," she said as she stared at his lips.

"Can you get it?" he asked, sitting on the bed with Lois now in his lap. His eyes never left hers.

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, before meeting his lips with hers. She started out slow, but once she had a taste grew hungrier and greedier. He responded to her need, exploring her mouth with his as his hands went up and down her waist, grabbed her ass, exploring her body as well. "Mmm" she moaned in-between breaths, before she violently shoved him in the chest. Clark hit the bed, and Lois swung her right leg over his waist so that she now straddled him. He grinned as he looked up at her, as he say the hunger in her eyes. She leaned over his face, her dark waves falling in front of her like a curtain of satin. She leaned closer until her lips were at his ear.

"Thanks for the pasta honey, but I was more interested in the dessert," she cooed, before kissing him on the earlobe. She felt him smile, then she felt his enormous hands on her blouse, starting to slowly unbutton each button. She kissed his cheek, another button, his jaw, another button, his neck, another button. She shrugged off the shirt with his help, and before she could come back to his neck his mouth had enveloped hers. He quickly flipped her over, and before Lois knew it he was the one straddling her. Their breathing became heavy as more clothes were tossed aside.

"I love you," Lois said, causing Clark to pause momentarily and stare into her brilliant hazel eyes.

"I love you," he responded, and Lois smiled, happy and content.


End file.
